Gaganasri Ryoko
by Bestzulen
Summary: Satan is coming back and now Yukio is too strong for him to possess so he's going after Rin. Luckily a new girl is in the cram school and she has a plan to make Rin stronger. The plan is a little... unorthodox.
1. Chapter 1

Class is really boring. I've been through all this before, plus I'm falling asleep. Rin isn't fairing much better. He's quietly snoring away beside me. As soon as Mr. Okumura's back is turned I flick his arm. He bolts up and yells, "Yes sir." resulting in the entire class laughing their butts off.

"Please _try_ to stay awake Rin." Yukio looks at him tiredly.

"Hehe," Rin chuckles. _Really? Can you really be related to Satan?_ My train of thought is interrupted by my name. Now, this may not sound very terrifying, but anyone who's ever been called on in class when they have no idea what the teacher just asked can relate.

"Rie, can you answer that question?" Yukio looks at me expectantly, "Mephisto said this class might be too easy for you. I'm skeptical, so please, prove me wrong."

Suguro whispers something about me being a spoiled rich kid to Shima. I stutter for a moment before shaking my head.

"I see. I guess Mephisto was wrong about you in that degree."

"And in what degree was he right?" it's hard to ask a question and really look like you don't know the answer. Luckily for me I've been doing it since I was small. Mephisto really has no idea I'm here, and I'd like to keep it that way.

"He said you and Rin would get along nicely and from the look of things he's right," Yukio continues teaching. I study him. They _cannot_ have any idea why I'm really here. If they find out I'll have to draw my sword… and I'm feeling way too lazy to do that right now.

My mind is drifting off into the great blue yonder of sleep when the green hamster bites my hand.

"What the hell?" I go flying out of my chair and stare at it in terror, "What are you doing here?" It squeaks.

" _You! What are_ you _doing here?"_ Mephisto yells as the door flies open.

"Mr. Pheles what's wrong?" Yukio looks confused. So much for keeping my presence a secret.

"Why are you here Rie?" he points a gloved finger at me.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. I will not be able to take you seriously as long as you're wearing pink Mephi."

"Mephi?" Rin repeats, "Did you just call him Mephi?" He doubles over laughing.

"Shut up, Okumura." Suguro is all steel again.

"Really Mephi, and just as I was gaining their trust too," I sit back down and flick the hamster away.

"Why did they send you? I have everything under control here!" Mephisto picks the hamster up and places him on his hat.

"No one sent me I came on my own. Don't worry so much,"

"If I shouldn't worry why are you being so vague? Just tell me why you came already!" he says exasperatedly.

"You want me to tell you? Right now?" I ask him.

"Yes?" he doesn't sound so sure now.

"I'm here because Satan is coming back." Everyone gasps.

"You can't just say that like that!" Konekomaru stares at me in horror.

"And how would you have me say it? Like I'm announcing armageddon or something?"

"That's not why you really came is it?" This is one of the few times in my life when I get to see Mephisto lose his cool completely. The weird thing about him, when he does lose his cool he does a good job of acting like he is cool. Ie: right now his voice is low and quiet and he's not flailing his arms.

"No it's not. I came because of them," I point at the Okumura boys, "I came to train them to kill their dear old daddy. Right now one of them is weak and the other is strong. In six months if the weak one is not strong enough I'll kill him. Simple as that."

"No way are you going anywhere near my brother," Rin's hand is on his sword. _Aw, he's trying to protect his bro-wait a minute._ I double over laughing and fall out of my chair. When I've gained enough control over myself to move, I stand up. Rin is blushing and I understand. There's nothing more embarrassing than getting laughed at when you're trying to look fierce.

I wipe away a tear, "You honestly think you are the strong one? Oh no. No, no, no."

"What?" Rin's hand falls away from his sword.

"You see, I'm not talking about physical strength, I'm talking about mental strength. When Yukio got possessed he was able to break away on his own. Despite what you may think, you're yelling at him did nothing. When Satan comes again he'll need a host. Yukio's mind is too strong for him now. You however, are very, very weak. You're a liability Rin, I have to make you stronger or he'll possess you and we'll all have a problem."

"How do you know my mind is weak? What proof do you have?" Rin's voice carries a hint of hysteria.

"You want proof? Summon a demon and I'll show you. You lost control to _yourself_ when your sword broke. Just trust me."

"How did you know that?" Yukio asks.

"The answer to that question would just open up another conversational topic so let's just say a friend of mine told me."

"Okay, then how do you plan to make my mind stronger?" Rin asks. I glance at Mephisto before averting my eyes.

"You can't be serious? How can you even think of doing such a thing?" the hamster squeaks in agreement. Mephisto starts pointing, "I want you, Rin, And Yukio in my office _right now!_ "

I snap and we teleport there. They look at me, amazed.

"This plan, what is it?" Yukio asks me. I take a deep breath but don't start.

"Do you even remember what happened last time?" Mephisto asks.

"Of course. It worked and Satan had no hold in that person's mind again." I look at Yukio and Rin, "have you ever heard that if someone breaks a bone it grows back stronger?"

"What do bones have to do with my mind?" Rin asks me.

"The same thing applies. In order to make your mind stronger I have to break it." I can't stop now, "In order to break your mind I have to mess with your memories. Move them around and make them terrible. When I'm done with that,"

I get interrupted, "He'll be crazy." Yukio glares at me. Like father, like son, "You want to drive my brother mad? What after that? How exactly will he be stronger if his mind is shattered?"

"I was getting to that. When I'm done I'll lock you up and the only person who will be able to see you is me. You'll hate everyone else. After a while, if your mind really can be strong, You'll remember. If not, well the nicest thing to do would be to kill you anyway. It's up to you though. If you don't want to do that you can try to fight me."

"If I'm so weak, why wouldn't Satan try to posses me from the beginning?"

"He wanted you to be on his side. He thought he could make you love him. Satan is lazy. There are other people he can use but when he has the exact location of someone there's no need to go around looking is there?"

"No. I won't let you do this to him," Yukio places his gun on my head. I chuckle and in a flash the gun is in my hand and the magazine is on the floor next to the bullet that was in the chamber.

"I never asked you." I look at Rin and my message is relayed. The atmosphere in the room is cold. Cold and dreadful.

"If I do this, Satan can never possess me correct?" Rin's voice is low.

"Nope, never."

"Okay, then that settles it I guess."

"Rin no, please don't do this. At least if we fight her we can fight together." Yukio looks frantic.

"Hey! I never said that!" no one listens to me.

"I don't have a choice, Yukio. If I don't do this I can never defeat him. The demon who killed our father. I'll do it."

"In that case I would go say goodbye to your friends if I were you. Six months is a long time. Meet me at the interrogation cell tomorrow at eight a.m. Yukio and Mephi, you two are invited as well. To watch from the other room of course. You'd mess everything up if you were actually in the room."

* * *

" _What?_ " Suguro explodes. "You're going to let that little bitch mess around in your head on the _chance_ it might work? Are you crazy?"

"Calm down." He's right though. This is crazy. Too late now, I guess. Yukio hasn't said a word to me since I said yes.

"Rin?"

"Hmm?"

"Will we get to see you at all while you're," Shiemi gulps, "In prison?"

"I don't think so. Rie said something about her being the only outside contact I will have while I'm there."

Later in bed I can't fall asleep. Yukio is reading. He came home earlier with a stack of books from the library and still hasn't spoken to me. I watch him closely, trying to sear the image into my brain in case it's the last time I see him.

* * *

Everything is ready. I really don't like doing this but I have no choice. I have to make him stronger. The interrogation cell is set and the set pieces make my stomach churn. I'm wearing a black dress/shaal thing that makes me look like the grimm reaper. Rin, Yukio, and Mephisto walk in.

"Before you start," Yukio walks up to me, "I stayed up all night looking through books and never once did I come across anything remotely close to the thing you're about to do. Care to explain?"

"You wouldn't. This technique was discovered by accident. Only a select few know about it." I stare him down.

"Then would you be so kind as to tell me how a sixteen year old ExWire came to know as well?"

I wince. _No! Do not think back to that!_ "Sorry, I'm afraid I'm not feeling that generous. Rin, are you okay?"

His face is a shade of white only found on printer paper and cats, "wh-what's that thing doing in here?" he points a shaky finger to the X-frame on the far side of the room. Just like the one his grandfather used to sacrifice him.

"That is what you'll be strapped to." I whisper. Even I know this is almost asking too much of him. Almost. "Don't worry, I will not hurt you physically in any way but the X-frame is required."

"Wh-why didn't you tell me that before?" Fear is audible in his voice.

"I didn't want that to be the deciding factor."

He squeezes his eyes shut and gulps, "It isn't."

"Well then, I suppose it's time for my part." Mephisto steps forward with gusto and presents a syringe, "This is for removing all of your Satanic power. I just," He plunges it into Rin's chest and pulls up the stopper. It fills with a glowing blue liquid, "Tada! That wasn't too hard was it?"

Rin stumbles forward and I catch him before he falls, "You two need to leave now. Watch from the other side of that," I point to a one way mirror on the left wall.

"Oh dear," Mephisto looks at it with mock worry, "I hope you plan on taking that off with your spare time." he and Yukio exit and the door slams shut.

"Give me your sword, Rin." I hold out my hand and, wordlessly, he parts with it. Now for the hard part. I lead him to the X- frame. Rin's whole body is shaking and his mind is elsewhere. I snap and bring him back to the present. He lets me strap him to it without any resistance. I cross the room and stand behind what looks like a pulpit. It is not. The top is flat. I start to chant, the circle I drew on the floor begins to glow and Rin's memories stream out into the open where I can see them and choose which ones I want to mess with. Then take them to the pulpit.

The one I begin with is one from when he was small. He had gotten angry and nearly destroyed his classroom. It's actually fairly touching. In the end his not-demon-father came in and told him to use his power for good, bla bla bla. That part has to go. I take it out and replace it with his father getting angry with him, yelling and making him feel guilty for breaking his ribs. It still hasn't been replaced yet and Rin knows what I'm doing. He's watching me with a near-broken expression and I haven't even begun yet. I snap and the memory replaces the real one. Rin whimpers and drops his head. A tear slides down his face, the first of many. This job is hard for someone with empathy.

* * *

I can feel it, my mind slipping. I know these memories aren't real and yet… how can something that feels so real be fake? All of those times, no, all of those memories where my brother got me in trouble or hurt me somehow, are those real? _No! They are not real!_ They can't be real. If they are why would he have saved me when I was being sacrificed? Why didn't he just let me die? I have to hold on to that one memory. It will keep me sane. But even now while I think about it, I feel anger towards my brother. Him, always making me fight his battles. Always making himself look like the good child while I got in trouble even though he started the fight. If I could just get my sword back… no, it's not true, he saved me. I lift my head to look at Rie. She looks like an executioner. I guess she's mine. I can tell that I'm not going to last much longer. My mind is retreating deep into my subconscious. My eyes zero in on the memory she's playing with and my heart drops. The one where I was being sacrificed. She puts Yukio in the place of my grandfather. She makes him laugh at me and let me die. So if I die then what am I doing here? She raises her hand but something stops her from snapping. She brings her hand down and makes Shiemi take me down. Then she snaps and I cry out. That was the last straw. My mind retreats entirely.

* * *

It is done. Rin hangs limply, his body looks frail on the frame. I shed my cloak and walk up to him.

"Rin?" I whisper quietly. His head snaps up and he tries to throw himself at me while growling. Just as I hoped, Rin is completely gone and has been replaced by this… other consciousness. I tranquilize him and take him off of the X-frame. Yukio bursts into the cell and nearly gives me a heart attack.

"I told you to stay out!" I drape Rin over my back and head for the door. All of his friends are waiting for him in the hall.

"What did you do to him?" Suguro growls.

"Exactly what I said I was going to do. None of you can follow me." I descend into the prison block and on the deepest level I find what I'm looking for. The circle of cells. All of them empty. I put Rin in the one on the left. Of course I have to take everything he can hurt himself with; tie, shoes, belt, jacket etc. I leave him on the bed. His chest rises and falls slowly. The clang of the cell door sound final. I can't let that be the last sound…

"Be strong, Prince."

* * *

"It's been five months, are you sure there hasn't been any change?" Yukio looks terrified. He knows that I have to kill Rin in a month if he doesn't regain his mental stability. I look out over the river at the people being ferried across.

"I'll tell you again, he's speaking now, he still doesn't like you and aside from that there's no change." I don't have the heart to tell Yukio Rin's real feelings for him. If Rin and Yukio were to meet right now Rin would kill him without any hesitation. It's my fault of course, but I'm not worried. Rin's going to pull through at the last second. I still have one trick up my sleeve. Mephisto walks up to us and bows dramatically,

"Rie, the guards at the prison are requesting that you go quiet your er prisoner. They claim they can hear him yelling from three floors up."

Yukio looks at me pleadingly, just like he has every time I've gotten this news in the past five months. Wordlessly, I walk away in the direction of the prison.

I have Rin's dinner with me. The guards glare at me as I pass, they aren't particularly fond of hearing Rin scream _I'll kill him_ in a continuous loop this often. They all wonder who he wants to kill so badly. Some of them think he's talking about Satan, some of them think Rin thinks I'm a dude, none of them will ask me. Well, it's not like I'd tell them even if they did. How can I tell someone that the person Rin is screaming about is his little brother, the one he protected so many times? Would they even believe me? When I finally get into the bottom layer Rin scurries out of the light. There's so little light considering they never bothered to run electrical wires down here. All of it is provided by torches.

"Rin? Are you there?" I ask.

"Where else would I be?" He growls. His voice is raspy.

"I have your dinner if you're interested," I step up to the door but no matter how hard I try I can't see anymore of him than his shape. The light falls so that there's a triangle of it in front of the cell door and everything past that is too dark to see.

"Slide it through," He rasps.

"Come into the light and get it," I counter. If he doesn't come into the light, he doesn't get to eat. That's how it works.

"No."

"Then you don't get any food," I start to walk away.

"Wait." I turn around and look at the cell.

"Yes?"

"If I eat in the light will you stay until I'm done?" He sounds lonely. His frame shifts in the dark.

"Of course, Rin, all you had to do was ask." I walk back to the door. Rin shuffles to the light and looks at me with broken eyes. His normally short and shaggy hair has fallen slightly past his shoulders. His nails are long and broken. His shirt and pants are torn and dirty. All of the buttons on his shirt fell off a long time ago. His back is hunched painfully. Then there's the matter of his bones. I think I could count all 206 of them if I wanted to. Half the time he won't come into the light so he doesn't get to eat. I don't think he's eaten anything in something like three days. After he takes his food we both sit down with our legs crossed. He devours a bowl of rice before saying a word.

"When I get out of here I'm going to kill him."

"You mean Yukio?" I ask. Rin explodes,

" _Don't say his name near me!"_ I'm pretty sure that he is going to throw his food, but he must be too hungry, " _he_ did this too me! He made me this!"

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't," At this point I can't contradict him on anything he believes to be true. He has to figure it out on his own.

"He did," Rin's voice breaks and he starts to cry, "Right? I'm not sure of anything anymore," he starts to sob. I reach through the bars and take his boney hand. His sobs gradually slow.

"You know this is the first time I've touched anyone in five months?" he says.

"I had an inkling." I reply slyly. He snorts and crawls back to the shadows. I take that as my cue to leave. When I'm almost to the door Rin speaks up one last time,

"I know he didn't sacrifice me, so are the other memories true?"

"You have to figure that out without me."

* * *

I wake up with a feeling of dread. Six months, Rin had six months to figure everything out but I still have to kill him today. There is one more thing I have to try. I manage to drag myself out of bed and get dressed. My sword leans against my desk, the same sword I'm going to use to kill Rin if my last trick doesn't work.

Outside I find Yukio and Mephisto waiting for me. They always seem to attack me in a pair.

"Please, Rie, let me talk to him once before you kill him." Yukio begs me. Strange, six months ago he would have killed me for even implying I would try to hurt Rin.

"Okay." I reply. Mephisto's jaw drops.

"Are you kidding me? That is not a good idea."

"It's fine, Mephi." I lead the two to the prison and down to the lowest level where Rin is being held but I make them wait outside of his view.

"Rin, are you there?"

"You always ask me that but don't you think someone would have told you if I managed to get away?" he chuckles and I see his shape move, "What's this? You don't have any food."

"I brought someone to see you, Rin."

"Who?" The curiosity in his voice is high.

"Yukio." I say calmly. I expect some sort of explosion from him but he just pauses before quietly saying,

"I don't want to see him."

"I never asked if you wanted to see him. He wants to see you so come out please." I Beckon Mephisto and Yukio to follow me in.

"That is not how it works, Rie. You don't have anything I want." Rin backs farther into the shadows, "But did my dear brother really come to see me? Come closer."

I grab Yukio's arm, "You come out. Then you can see. Or, even better, we'll both step out at the same time, deal?"

"Fine," Rin growls, "I'll count. One, two, three."

Rin and the three of us step into the light. He gasps, "I didn't believe you, Rie."

I look at Yukio's face. It's a mask of surprise.

"Shocked? You didn't have any Idea I looked like this did you?" Rin taunts.

"No, what happened to you?" Yukio asks breathlessly.

Rin growls, "What happened to me? You did, Yukio! You made me this," he throws himself at the bars and reaches through to grab Yukio, but his arm is too short.

"What are you talking about?" Yukio looks at me, confused.

"Shut up you know what I'm talking about!" Rin glares from inside his cage.

"Yukio, Mephi, I think it's time for you to go," I block them from Rin's view as they leave. When they're gone I lock the door behind them.

"Huh? This is new." Rin states. I begin to snuff out the torches.

"Rie, what are you doing?" Rin sounds worried. I take the last torch from its stand and walk to the cell door,

"Today, Rin, I am going to do something you've asked for since the day you started talking again. I'm going to let you out." I take out the key and unlock the door, "The catch is, no light." I snuff out the last torch.

"Why? What is that going to do?" He asks calmly.

"It gives me an extra layer of protection of course."

"From what?" His position has changed and I move accordingly.

"From you. When you hear what I have to say."

"And what would that be?"

"You're weak Rin. for six months you've let the idea that your brother put you here rule your life. Six months. Do you know who actually put you here?" I walk soundlessly away from him.

"Who?" He asks. Right now he's genuinely confused but in a moment he'll just be pissed.

"I did, Rin. I messed with you memories and drove you insane, and today I'm going to kill you. How does that sound?" Rin growls and I continue to move silently, "If you were strong you would have figured that out, Rin, but your mind is weak. I know you remember someone messing with your memories. Who do you think did that, hm? Your brother? I know I left that one alone so you made that up all on your own. Or, more clearly, your subconscious did, and as long as your subconscious is making decisions for you it will let Satan in."

" _Shut up!_ " Rin roars and jumps at me. I move and he crashes into the ground.

"You wouldn't do that. You're my friend, Rie. I know you wouldn't do something like that."

"Oh please." I Silently walk away from him, "You don't believe that, I can tell from your voice."

Rin stops moving, "No, I don't. But I think I remember. You, messing with my memories. I was trying to hold on to just one… the one with the sacrifice. You he-hesitated. Why?"

"Well, that one was just a little too harsh."

"Why?" His voice breaks and he starts to cry, "Why would you do something like that? I had so many good memories and you _ruined_ them."

"Don't you remember? Try to remember, Rin,"

"Something about making me stronger, right? Because Satan is coming back?" he gasps and I hear a thud.

"Rin?" I walk to the center of the room and snap. All of the lights turn on. Rin is lying on the floor in front of his old cell crying.

"Rin?" I repeat as I sit down, "Come here." I open my arms and he crawls into them. He cries with his face pressed into my chest, gripping my shirt.

"Why? Wasn't there another way? For six months I've been cursing my brother's existence. Couldn't you do someone else?"

"I'm so sorry, Rin. I had to ruin the person you loved most."

He sobs. My own tears fall into his matted hair. However, I know it worked.

* * *

"Well wasn't that fun?" Mephisto sit's down beside me on the edge of the great clock that overlooks the city. The view is spectacular.

"That's one word for it," Rin is happily asleep in his own bed. The tough part is over.

"Well now, I have a little surprise for you." Mephisto says. The clock behind us chimes twelve times, signaling midnight. At that same moment fireworks go off on the other side of the city.

"For you my dear, celebrating your success!"

"You planned for those to go off at midnight, didn't you?"

"What can I say, I love showmanship!" Mephisto gets serious, " How did you do it, If you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh Mephi, I did the same thing you did to me."

 **Notes: This is purely because of plot bunnies. If you liked it, I would love a review! If you thought it could be better, I am open to constructive criticism. I have the other chapters typed and I'll put them up if anyone wants me to.**


	2. Chapter 2

My room is on the bottom floor, I can stare into the student store from my window. I decide to shower before going to bed. The warm water scrapes away the sweat and dust that I've accumulated in the past twenty four hours. I get out and throw on my food-stained spaghetti strap tank top and purple pajama pants. I don't notice the blood until after I've brushed my teeth and I look in the mirror. In my room, on the wall above my bed, blood is oozing out of the wood. I turn around and silently grab my sword. The only light comes from the tired bulb in my bathroom. I commend myself for not changing it before now. My room is empty, the only sign that anything is happening is the blood on the wall.

"I know what you are," I say out loud, "And I know you're there, why are you trying to hide?"

"I'm not sure," The voice comes from above me. I jump back as the form jumps from my ceiling in an attempt to land on me, "I thought I was in plain sight," A woman, maybe in her late thirties, grins at me. I've never seen her before. Her finger nails are all six inches long and sharp.

"Who sent you?" I ask her. She shakes her head,

"I would have thought you knew, those are not the rules. I don't have to tell you," she lunges at me and I pull out my sword. She howls, more blood falls from the roof and oozes faster from the walls. She flies out of my window, shattering the glass.

" _My name is Kumori, girl. I know about you and I will not fail like the last one did!"_ she flies away to nurse her burns. I'm not done yet, those things always travel in pairs.

* * *

Yeah, sleep is not happening for me. Kuro is purring away beside me. I pet my quiet little two-tailed cat. Yukio passed out the second his head hit the pillow. I roll over to look at him, is he bleeding? A line of blood is streaming from his ear to his eyes. It's dripping from the ceiling above his bed.

"Yukio?" I whisper, he starts awake and rubs the blood of of his face.

"What is this? Rin, is this some kind of trick?" Yukio jumps out of his bed to reveal a puddle of blood where he was sleeping.

" _I could watch you two for hours! You're so entertaining,"_ A male voice chuckles from somewhere in the dark. I grab my sword,

"Where are you?"

" _That's not part of the rules, you have to find me,"_

Yukio points to our closet. I take out my sword, bathing our room in a blue light. Quietly, we creep forward. I'm reaching for the doorknob when it splinters open and we fly onto the floor.

A well dressed man steps out. His fingernails are about six inches long. He holds them over my chest

"You are going to be so much _fun_!"

* * *

 _Hurry, I have to hurry!_ I could see the blood dripping from the walls of Rin and Yukio's dorm from my window. They don't know how to deal with these things, they can't expel them. Only my blade can. My sword emits light that can burn demons. I'm on the bridge when Rin goes flying out of his window and crashes down a few feet in front of me. A man comes flying after him, his nails aimed at Rin's heart. I block his blow with my sword, careful to keep Rin in my shadow. The man howls, and blood starts oozing from my blade, blocking its light. I swing at him and he jumps back.

"You must be who Kumori is after," He snarls, "Well, then I guess I can't kill you. My name is Haato, and I'm here to kill him," He points a nail at Yukio, who is running out of the dorm. The light from my blade, though dim, is still causing him pain.

"I'll be back," He flies away and I sheath my blade. I can deal with the blood on it later.

"What _was_ that?" Rin stands up. I am painfully aware that he is not wearing a shirt. I try, in vain, to keep the blood I feel creeping into my cheeks to stop. Yukio skids to a stop in front of us.

"Rie, what are you doing here?" His fingers are still curled around the triggers on his guns.

"I need to explain something to you, may I come inside?" I hate to invite myself in but at the moment it's too cold to talk on the bridge. I forgot to grab shoes before I left and my feet are ice cubes. Yukio nods at me, though he's not happy about it. Inside, we go to the cafeteria.

"I'll have Ukobach make us something to drink," Yukio disappears into the kitchen to talk to Ukobach (Whoever the hell that is) and Rin goes to put a shirt on (Thank the lord). Yukio sits down on front of me,

"You know I don't really trust you, but what was that thing?"

Rin walks in wearing a white T-shirt and wrapped in his comforter. Yukio and I just stare at him,

"What? I'm cold." He plops himself down beside me. A small demon walks in from the kitchen with a tray of hot chocolate and chocolate chip cookies. My jaw drops and I watch it place the tray on our table and disappear into the kitchen again. Rin snorts. I turn to look at him,

"What?"

"Your face, it was priceless. You've never seen a kitchen demon before?" He grabs a cookie and re-wraps himself in his comforter with only part of his face and the hand with the cookie exposed. He looks like an Eskimo.

"I've seen them before, I just didn't think you had one."

"So," Yukio repeats his question, "What was that thing?"

"That," I say before taking a bite of the best cookie I've ever tasted, "Was a Gypsy."

"What's a Gypsy?" Rin's voice is muffled by the blanket and, I suspect, cookie.

"A Gypsy is a being that needs to take lives to live. The catch is, they have to get permission." I wrap my cold hands around my coffee mug. I wonder how socially unacceptable it is to wrap my feet around this.

"Permission from who?" Yukio asks me.

"From whoever. They have to pick one person and wear that person down until they give the name of someone they want to kill."

"And that person picked Yukio?" Rin emerges from his cocoon and leans forward.

"They picked me too. Gypsies always travel in groups of two, one woman and one man. They make the walls bleed. The stronger the Gypsy, the more blood there is. I rub my feet to get the blood flowing again.

"How?" Yukio asks, "That shouldn't be possible!"

"That is the whole point," I take a drink of my hot chocolate, "Is this homemade?"

"Priorities, woman!" Rin yells at me.

"Okay, okay, okay. Gypsies are backwards in nearly every way. They can see the future instead of the past, they sold their souls to have the power they have now. Anyone can become a Gypsy but not many find out how. The sheer backwardness they carry makes the walls bleed whenever they are near. Women have to kill women and men have to kill men or it doesn't work,"

"What doesn't work?" Yukio asks tiredly.

"Gypsies discovered that anyone can live forever. The soul never grows old, it's the body that's the problem. When they kill someone they take all of that person's youth. The only way to kill them is to remove their soul from their body and it takes a lot of planning." my toes are still ice.

"That is the only way?" _shit! Yukio knows I'm lying!_ I clear my throat,

"Well, there is one other way, but it's not ideal."

"Is it easier than the one you just described?" Rin asks.

"Work wise, sure it's easier, but morally? No. It is not," I pick up my fourth cookie, think better of it, and place it back on the plate.

"What do you mean by that?" Yukio asks.

"You have to kill the person controlling them," I decide I'll live with the consequences of eating a fourth cookie.

"So?" Rin says, "We can do that,"

"Okay. Maybe I should warn you, the person is someone close to you." I take a bite of my cookie.

"How do you figure?" Yukio asks.

"Just believe me."

* * *

"You failed?" Suguro tries to keep the anger out of his voice. These people claimed to be powerful, yet they lost to that human girl?

"We cannot attack while she has that sword. If you can get it away from her, she'll be no problem." Kumori stabs a strawberry with one of her fingernails.

"If I let you kill them, you can restore my temple's reputation?" The promise is almost too good to be true.

"That's what we promised you isn't it?" Haato steps out of the dark, "get that sword and your temple will be restored. I swear it on my life," he chuckles, but Suguro doesn't seem to notice.

* * *

"No, no, no! I just had it!" My room looks like a SWAT team decided to have a field day in it.

"Had what?" Izumo stands at my door, watching.

"My sword, I can't find it!" for the seventy-seventh time I look under my bed. Still not there.

"It'll be fine. Come on, we're going to be late." She leaves my door. She's right, it's just my sword. I'll be okay. After picking up Shiemi we leave to meet the boys at the cafeteria. Of course when we get there Rin and Suguro are bashing heads. Something stupid as usual.

"Are you guys ready?" Yukio asks wearily. I nod. _It's just a pick-nick. I don't need my sword for that, right?_

The woods are really nice this time of year. The leaves are just turning and the air is really crisp. I'm still freaking out. Really, even if we do get attacked, I'm safe with these people. They're more experienced than I am. Shiemi helps Yukio unfold the blanket. Rin and Suguro are still fighting about something. The food, I think. I look down at my hands. They're shaking, badly.

"Stop shaking," I whisper at them, "Please stop."

 _"Whatsa matter, sweetie?"_ a man's hand reaches around my head and plants itself on my mouth, _"Looking for this?"_ he holds up my sword with his other hand.

"You!" Rin yells, "You're the Gypsy that attacked me last night!" he goes to pull his sword.

"I wouldn't," Kumori has Yukio like Haato has me. Simultaneously they move their pinky nails to the main artery on Yukio and I's throats. A thin line of blood streams into my shirt.

"Oops," Haato chuckles next to my ear, "I'd stay very, very still if I were you. Your heart is racing as it is."

"Stay where you are or we end this now," Kumori growls. She's very pretty. Her pale blond hair is tied in a bun and her makeup is perfect. She's wearing a red and white polka dotted 1960's dress and heels. Rin puts his hand down. Kumori smiles,

"Now, get out of here." She demands. A line of blood flows from Yukio's throat as well. No one moves.

"Do it now!" Haato roars. The hole in my neck gets a little larger. Our friends turn around and run.

"Where do you think you're going?" Haato asks. Suguro gags and flies onto his back, "Do you think that you get to choose the sacrifices and we take care of business without you?" Haato laughs madly.

"Wha," Suguro chokes. He paws at his neck where a thick metal ring has formed, like a collar. Connected to this "collar" are two chains, they each lead to the arm of one of the Gypsies.

"Suguro!" Konekomaru tries to run back but Rin catches his arm,

"It was you." It's not a question.

"Oh dear, it is time we go. Kumori darling, would you kindly take care of your job," Haato shifts his grip slightly so that my nose is exposed to the air.

"Oh sure," she huffs, " adhhab iilaa alnnum,"

* * *

 _"This is your fault, you know. She wouldn't still be asleep if you hadn't put her under so strongly,"_ Haato growls at Kumori. I try to peel my eyes open. In the glimpse I get I see Suguro draped in chains. Now there are many, more than I could count. Some of them chain his hands to his neck, some his feet and the others chain him to the ground. Their voices echo. Somewhere nearby water is dripping. I must be in a cave. Oddly enough I'm still unbound. I try to open my eyes again and this time I can keep them open. Suguro is chained in the center of a magic circle. On either side of him are cave walls. I'm lying against one and Yukio is propped up against the other.

"Finally!" Haato smiles cruelly, "So nice of you to join us!" His statements are pointed at me.

"I agree," Kumori smiles kindly, contradicting the tone in her voice, "Now that you are awake we can finally proceed!"

"Now I believe it's my turn," Haato grabs Yukio's arm and hauls him up, "We believe it's better to start with the men and let the women watch. Not that you're much of a woman, more of a girl actually." he positions Yukio's arm on the wall and raises his middle finger nail. It's much longer than it was last night, it's doubled in size. He plunges it through Yukio's bicep and into the wall. Yukio cries out. Haato breaks the nail off in the wall, positions his other arm and repeats the process.

"Don't you just hate the idea of cutting that sensitive flesh on the inside of your arm? I know I do. In your case it'll take a load off of the nail on the top." Haato plunges his ring finger nail into the soft skin on the bottom of Yukio's arm. Then he uses his pinky nail to nail Yukio's hands to the wall so that his arms are outstretched. Haato sticks his last four nails into Yukio's ribs. He and Kumori turn to look at me,

"Your turn, darling." Kumori grabs my arm. I struggle to get away. _No, no, no. not again! I can't go through this again._ I scream and kick, but to no avail. Kumori positions my arm and is about to puncture my it when she tilts her head,

"You already have scars from someone's nail," Her eyes light up, "That's right! You've been through all of this before haven't you?" she chuckles and buries her nail in my arm. I'd like to say I stay calm like Yukio, but I start to cry like a five year old little girl. Kumori lifts me off of my feet and pins my other arm to the wall. Blood is running down my arms and the wall. I hate how sticky it is. When she's done with all of the nailing, Kumori steps back to admire her work. Yukio and I's feet are inches off of the ground. Yukio's face is wet with sweat or tears. _I am only a child. A defenceless little girl, just like I was eleven years ago._ My head drops to my chest.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you escape the first time?" Kumori asks.

"I would like to know as well," Haato's voice is dripping with curiosity. Kumori doesn't seem to have any emotion.

"Why does that matter?" My head is pounding.

"I don't guess it does," Kumori chuckles, "Well then, it's time now," She raises one hand to her heart and the other to mine and starts to chant.

"Well, we can't have this now can we?" a familiar voice says from the shadows, "That's one of our most powerful exorcists."

"Who are you?" Haato yells into the dark, "Show yourself coward!"

"Well if you insist," Arthur A. Angel steps into our circle of light. Kumori gasps and grabs me by the throat,

"Was it him?" She demands quietly. Arthur and Haato have engaged in battle.

"You really want to know?" I choke. She nods, "I got away because they decided to have the sacrifice in a cave."

"What does that have to do with anything?" She scoffs.

"You should do more research next time," I raise my eyes to her level, "Besides, what would the Paladin want to help me for? I was raised by a demon." Kumori's eyes light up in realization. She starts to back away when a stalactite falls from the ceiling, crushing her skull and cutting her in half. A stalagmite impales Haato from the floor. They start falling and rising all over the place. I close my eyes. Someone is pulling me off of the wall

 _"Shush, don't say a word. Don't tell them anything,"_ the person lies me down and flees. _I can go to sleep, right?_ My eyelids feel like cinder blocks. _Just for a minute._

* * *

I wake up in a hospital bed. My arms and sides are bound and clean. I try to sit up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I turn to see Mephisto sitting in a chair by the wall, "You lost a lot of blood."

I lie back down, "Why are you here?" I ask.

"Well my girl, I was given a report and I thought I would check a few of the details with you."

"Like what?" my throat is getting tight with fear. _Please don't ask about_ that!

"Well, did a stalactite really fall on the woman trying to kill you? What about the rumor that a stalagmite killed the man? Hmm?" he looks me in the eyes and I gulp. _No, I won't say anything._

Mephisto holds up what looks like the burned corpse of a hamster, "You and I have a lot to talk about, Mika."

 **THIS IS THE DISCLAIMER THAT I BLATANTLY FORGOT IN THE LAST CHAPTER: I do not own any of the Blue Exorcist plots or characters, I will however, take ownership of _this_ plot and Haato, Kumori, and Rie. That is all. You may move along now.**


	3. Chapter 3

"It's about damn time!" The nurse standing before me startles at my response to her "good news". So, a lesson I learned the hard way: loss of blood= fewer white blood cells= fewer things to attack bad bacteria= me, with a severe case of pneumonia, staying in bed for two weeks. I hate bed rest. The nurse blushes bright red and hurries away. Mephisto slips in behind her as I'm getting out of bed.

"Hey! I'm trying to get dressed here!" my cheeks flush.

"Hmm? You're in your pajamas…" he trailes off as he realizes what I'm wearing.

"I'm in a hospital gown." I glare at him. Mephisto chuckles nervously,

"I'm so sorry, I just thought you would want to know," His voice goes low, "There are rumors spreading. Rumors that you could be related to the seventh demon king. Just thought that that was an important piece of information."

"Oh? And who exactly started these rumors?"

Mephisto slaps his hand over his heart in feign offence, "Me? You think I did it? After all these years, you still don't trust me do you?"

"Nope." I hold his gaze.

"Well then, I'll be exiting," He twirls around and slams the door on his way out.

The first people I run into when I get outside are Arthur, and Shura. Arthur has my sword.

"Thank the Lord," I walk up to him and extend my hand for the sword. My nerves melted away at the sight of it.

"Hmm?" Arthur regards me with the air of an executioner looking at his next kill, "what do you want?" I shrink away at his cold response.

"My sword back, please." I reply coldly. Two can play the bitch game.

"No," He turns to me, "I'm not giving the Noohra to a demon. I'm not sure how you've used it all this time, however, that does not mean you'll be getting it back."

"It's not yours," Shura steps in this time.

"It _is_ mine. The previous owner gave it to me," _shit. Did I really just say that?_

"Oh?" Arthur raises an eyebrow, "The previous owner was Amaimon, the seventh demon king. Why would he give it to you?"

"That," I say slowly, "Is none of your business."

"Oh on the contrary," He laughs, "It _is_ my business and I'd better like your answer or you're never getting this sword back."

"You really want to know? H-" I'm fully prepared to tell them but Rin walks up and my resolve melts.

"What's going on guys?" He asks. Arthur ignores Rin entirely and focuses on me instead,

"Hmm? What was that? I believe you were about to tell me why Amaimon would give you his most prized possession."

"Huh?" Rin stares at me like I'm a stranger, "what?"

"He-" I look at Rin and my throat tightens. Let's just say it's "That week of the month". I turn to Arthur, "I am _not_ a demon. Please, you have to believe me! That's why I have that sword, I don't even know how to use one!"

Arthur laughs under his breath, "That, was not a good answer."

I turn away before anyone can see the tear streaming down my left cheek. I quickly make my way into the woods. The leaves are falling now, the colors are bright and flashy. When I'm far enough in no one will find me, I lean against a tree and cry with my head on my knees.

"Aw isn't that precious," My sobs stop with a _hic_ at the sound of the familiar voice. I raise my head slowly to confirm my fears, and startle backwards anyway,

"Kumori."

"Miss me?" She chuckles, "I thought you knew, the only way to kill a Gypsy is to remove their soul from their body. That or kill the person controlling them. All I had to do was sew myself back together." and indeed did she sew the two halves of her body together. Her skull is still smashed inward. Thick leather cords were used for the string in this case. Her body is bruised and bloody, the stitches are far apart and when she moves she reeks of rotting flesh. Her nails have grown back in full length.

"Now, if you can't tell my body is in, er, _rough_ condition, and if my body dies, well, you know." She raises he fingernails, "I have to do this quickly, you know? No time to waste, All I have to do is get these nails into your flesh and recite the chant, then I'll be fixed," She chuckles madly as she approaches.

"What are you doing?" another familiar voice asks. Kumori and I look up into the tree branches above us. Amaimon is perched in there. He jumps down, "I thought you knew better than this, especially after what happened last time. You Gypsies never learn." he swings his arm and the ground spins upward, engulfing Kumori in a dust devil. Amaimon turns to me,

"We need to go. That won't hold for very long and I need to get your sword back."

My brain is dead, literally dead. Amaimon has to drag me away from the scene. My feet seem to know what we're doing, they shuffle along behind him with no need for my brain's permission. Somewhere in the deep recesses of my shock frazzled subconscious I know we're headed to the true cross academy. I also know that this is a _really_ bad idea. Still, my feet seem to think this is an amazing plan so they take me there anyway. Amaimon drags me in the direction of Arthur and Shura. _Not good! Not good!_

" _Hey!_ What are you doing with her?" Rin flies at Amaimon, who sidesteps his attack easily. Luckily for everyone my brain snaps back into perspective,

"Wait!" I pull away and turn to the blue fireball that is Rin, "Stop, Amaimon won't hurt me, I promise."

Rin lowers his sword but not his guard, "How do you know?"

"Because she's demon spawn!" Arthur laughs, "Can't you see? She's been fooling you this whole time!"

My temper flares, "Really? I am tired of your bullshit! How do you think I use the Noohra if it would melt the flesh off of my bones? Hmm?"

Arthur seems taken aback by my response to his accusation. To be fair, no normal person would be so abrupt to an angel of his rank.

"Oh dear," Amaimon is a lot closer to Shura and Arthur than I remember, "That doesn't belong to you," He gestures to the sword, "Give it back."

"I do not take orders from something like you, Amaimon," Arthur takes the sword off of his belt, "There is something I'd like to know, why would a demon give the Noohra to a human girl?"

"She was scared of the dark," Amaimon answers honestly. The angel reels back,

"What kind of answer is that?" He growls, "What does her fear of the dark have anything to do with the topic on hand?"

" _That, is a very long story,"_ Mephisto steps out of the shadows, "Please, brother, did you really think I wouldn't notice that you were back. Now, would all of you please join me in the lounge for some gin and and coffee. Then we can settle this once and for all."

The lounge is dark but warm. I perch on the edge of a leather couch while Mephisto hands me a cup of coffee. Amaimon sits beside me, fully relaxed.

"Now, would you please continue Mephisto, before I call the Grigori and inform them of this, creature."

"I'm _human_ dammit!" sadly, I can't explode with my movements because of this coffee, which might have been part of Mephisto's plan in the first place.

"Where should I start?" Mephisto chuckles.

"The beginning," I say under my breath.

"That sounded rather ornery, Rie." Mephisto teases.

"Mephi," My voice has a warning tone to it. I'm on edge as it is, I don't need Mephisto pushing me over.

"Well if you insist, the story begins like this…"

* * *

 _The air smelled like smoke. Amaimon stood on the edge of a cliff, looking over into the frothy white waves of the ocean. Or, more importantly, at the jagged rocks the waves were breaking over._ I never would have thought… _he was confused, why would she have done something like this? His friend, the human woman he saved from quicksand nineteen years ago, had thrown herself over the edge onto the rocks thirty feet below._

 _Behind him the skeletal remains of a once glorious manor house rose from the ashes of what used to be her home. She burned it to the ground before killing herself. Amaimon turned his gaze to the infant in his arms. Barely five weeks old. The flesh on her upper left arm was charred. Not gone, but burned badly. He was surprised she wasn't wailing in pain, isn't that what children do? She needed a doctor._

 _Amaimon walked the twelve miles to the town doctor. It dawned on him that none of the people could see him. Still, the little girl needed help, quickly. He considered his options and came upon the idea to leave her at the door. She started crying the second she left his arms. A nurse was at the door rather quickly. She cradled the infant as she looked around for whoever left her there. Amaimon followed the little girl as she went through the process of getting treated and getting put into the foster system. When he had assured her safety, he left._

 _3 years later_

 _Amaimon and Mephisto sat across from each other in the high backed leather chairs. The fire to Amaimon's right roared with ferocity. The scene was like something from an old themed movie. The only thing that was out of place was the game of Candyland placed in front of him. Needless to say, when two demon kings are reduced to playing a child's board game they're mind numbingly bored themselves. Mephisto moved his piece and sat back silently. An idea popped into Amaimon's head,_

" _Wouldn't you rather be doing something else, brother?"_

" _Like what?" Mephisto asked tiredly, "We've exhausted all of our other options."_

" _I was going to go see that little girl," Amaimon was actually embarrassed to admit this._

" _You can't just go stalking people," Mephisto chuckled. This was new, "It's been three years since you've seen her last."_

 _Amaimon stood up, "It's not like anyone can see me. Besides, I'm tired of this children's game."_

" _Well then, I suppose I'll join you." Mephisto stood up as well and followed his brother into our world._

 _The little girl was playing at the park. When he spotted her, Behemoth ran at her, the little girl screamed at the top of her lungs. A woman ran up to her,_

" _Mika, honey what's the matter?"_

" _It's another one of her 'imaginary friends' don't worry about it," A boy of about thirteen said. The woman patted Mika's head and walked away. Mika's eyes were fixed on Mephisto and Amaimon._

" _You're not supposed to be able to see us," Amaimon was puzzled. Mephisto was just pleased, it looked like something interesting was finally going to happen. Mika approached them slowly. Her stringy blonde hair was pulled back into a messy bun, she was wearing a pink sundress and sandals. An odd outfit for the gray, overcast sky._

" _Who are you?" She asked. She had such a guarded tone for a three year old._

" _I knew your mother," Amaimon stated. Mika didn't even flinch,_

" _That woman is not my mother. My mother would believe me. She would believe me about the monsters."_

" _What monsters?" Mephisto was suddenly intrigued._

" _The one's like that," she pointed to Behemoth, "They attack me at night, look," She showed them her thigh where three long black bruises were just forming. Like the grip of a large hand._

" _I knew your real mother," Amaimon offered her his hand, she stared at it wearily, "You're right, your mother would have believed you."_

" _I'm not supposed to talk to strangers,"_

" _I'm different. Ask that woman if she can see me, go on ask," Amaimon pointed to the foster mother. Mika called her and gestured to them but the woman couldn't see them._

" _What do you want of me?" Mika asked._

" _Nothing, I just want you to come with me so I can keep you safe from the 'monsters'." he offered her his hand again._

" _Okay," She took it and they all went to get ice cream. Of course Mika had to pay but they payed her back later._

" _How long have you been seeing dem-er monsters?" Mephisto asked._

" _Forever," Mkia replied. She licked her vanilla ice cream cone._

" _When did you get your temptaint?" Amaimon asked no one in particular, "Could it be…?" he trailed off and gazed at the burn scar on her arm._

" _What brother?" Mephisto leaned forward, "You're hiding something."_

" _I was just thinking," He turned his attention to Mika, "When I found you, your house had been burned down, your mother threw herself off of a cliff and I never knew why. But maybe it was to protect you. Your mother had a strong mind but even she had her weak moments. Being the mother of a three week old infant was definitely one of them."_

" _What are you trying to say, brother?" Mephisto asked. Mika was utterly confused. But they owed her money so she stayed._

" _I was thinking, maybe her mother was possessed by_ _Akurojin-no-hi and threw herself off of a cliff to protect her child." Amaimon looked at Mika and the more he thought about it the more it made sense._

" _A fire god, really?" Mephisto sounded skeptical. But it was fake. He knew it was a rational guess as well._

" _Mika, would you be willing to come home with us if I promised to keep you safe from the monsters?" Amaimon asked. Mika looked at him fearfully,_

" _I can't go home with a stranger. That's what everyone always tells me anyway."_

" _What if I give you something," Amaimon had an idea now, "tonight when the monsters attack you, all you have to do is take it out and they'll all go away. But if I do this, you have to come home with me tomorrow so I can keep you safe. Deal?"  
Mika looked at him skeptically. Her natural instincts told her this was a bad idea, but the monsters would kill her if she stayed as defenceless as she was, "Okay, deal."_

 _Amaimon reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out what looked at the time like a letter opener. He handed it to Mika,_

" _Don't unsheath it now!" He winced as she began to pull it out of it's sheath. The white light burned him and his brother, who gave him the evil eye for giving a three year old the Noohra sword._

" _This is a sword in its reduced state. When you need it, unsheath it and all of the monsters will leave." Amaimon told her that her family couldn't see it in this state. He walked her back to her mother who was at the park, surrounded by police men. She had tears streaming down her face. When she saw Mika her breath stopped for a moment before she pulled her into a bear hug and yelled at her for scaring her so badly._

 _Later that night when everyone had gone to bed, Mika was attacked again. This time by a ghoul in the body of a tiger. It jumped in her window and started advancing towards her. She reached under her pillow and grabbed the little knife as the ghoul jumped at her. She backed away into the corner at the head of her bed. When she pulled the knife out it blinded her, like looking at the sun. The ghoul howled in pain as its body burned to ash. Mika didn't know how long she sat in the corner with her head in her knees with the sword held outward. The next thing she knew Amaimon was picking her up and carrying her away. She had no clue when the sword was put back in its sheath either but it was when she came to the realization of what was happening. She was so tired, it was okay to go to sleep, just for a minute._

 _Mika peeled her eyes open. She was lying on a bear pelt rug in front of a roaring fire. She looked around, the only light was coming from the fire. The roof was way above her and looked like mahogany. As did the trim and the railing on the second floor and the stairs. A demon came running at her and she had her hand on the knife when Amaimon spoke up from the second floor, "It's okay, he just wants to meet you. He won't harm you. This is Behemoth."_

 _Mika looked at Behemoth wearily. He jumped around her in circles, causing her to giggle._

" _How did you know my mother?" She asked Amaimon._

" _I saved her from quicksand when she was your age."_

" _Was she the one who named me?" Mika asked. Her attention was split between hearing the answer and playing with her new pet._

" _No, she did not give you the name Mika." Amaimon stood up and walked over to her, "She named you Rie."_

 _12 years later_

 _Mephisto walked up to Mika's cell. She was sound asleep, he could hear her regulated breathing. What his father had done was evil. Twisting her memories until they made it seem like every bad thing that had happened to her was the fault of one person, the person she loved most. He knocked on the cell bars to get her attention._

" _Wake up, princess," He teased. Her groan turned into a growl,_

" _What do you want asshole? Huh? Why are the lights off?"_

" _It's time you and I sorted some things out,"_

" _So? What does that have to do with the lights?"_

" _You'll see," Mephisto opened the door of her cell. She crept out wearily._

" _You're weaker than I thought, Rie! You really think that Amaimon put you in here?" Mephisto chuckled. Mika lunged at him but he stepped aside, letting her crash into a wall._

" _Shut up," She growled menacingly._

" _Really, don't you remember anything?" Mephisto quietly walked away from her, "Don't you remember him messing with your memories? And I don't mean Amaimon when I say him. I mean my father."_

" _No," Mika stopped trying to find Mephisto for a moment and pressed on the sides of her head with her hands, "I… I think so. Ugh!" A sob escaped her lips. Everything came back to her in one fell swoop. She collapsed and started to weep. Her head hurt. Mephisto handed her her sword, now in full size,_

" _You need to get out of here," His voice held a sense of urgency, "Now!"_

* * *

Everyone is silent in shock. I can't meet anyone's eyes. The past I've been trying to keep hidden for so long is now lying right in front of me, out in the open. Silently, I sit my coffee down on the floor and leave the room. Outside the sun is setting behind the buildings. In front of me is a tall marble fountain. The shade is cool.

"Hey," Rin runs up to me, "Was all of that true?"

I nod. My eyes stay on the brick paved ground.

"What's wrong?" Rin grabs my hand and makes me look at him, "This is fine, the Grigori let me stay and I'm the biological son of the devil, you're going to be fine. Calm down, your heart is racing. Trust me, everything is going to be fine," He smiles and my heart speeds up even more.

"Rin?" Yukio calls him, "It's time to go."

"Yeah, I'll be right there," Rin calls back, he turns to me again, "Trust me, no one is going to hurt you," he runs off, completely unaware of the real reason my heart was racing.

"That's sweet," Amaimon gives me a mini heart attack.

"What's sweet?"

"You, and my brother," he says sarcastically.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes and throw it off.

"Here," He hands me my sword, now in its reduced state.

"How did you get it back?" I stare at it, pleased.

"Mephisto and I were able to drum up let's say sympathy." He replies. I do not want to know what he means by that.

* * *

Rin and Yukio still haven't shown up yet, and class started fifteen minutes ago.

"I wonder where they are," Shiemi says under her breath.

"It's probably nothing," Shima chuckles nervously.

Yukio flies in the door at fifty miles an hour. His face is pale.

"Yuki? What happened? Is something wrong?" Shiemi is by his side in seconds.

"It's Rin," Yukio's out of breath. He hands Shiemi a piece of paper. _I recognize that stationary…_ I fly out of my chair and tear it away from her. It's a letter and it reads,

 _Dear Yukio,_

 _It's been a long time hasn't it? Have you missed me? Probably not, Anyway, If you haven't guessed yet I've got Rin. If you want him back, send me the girl, Rie, Mika, whatever she goes by now. I have some unfinished business I need to take care of with her._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your dear old dad_

I shove past Yukio and run into the hall, the letter still clutched in my hand. I make my way to the bathroom and stop in front of a sink. I splash some water on my face and stare at myself in the dirty mirror. Something odd is happening to the letter. Where it got wet print is showing up... _disappearing ink._ I run it under cold water until the rest of the letter shows up.

 _P.S. Just say it. Just say you want me to have her instead of Rin out loud and I'll have Haato or Kumori find her, Then you can have him back. It's that simple._

Something smashes into the base of my skull and I fall forward. My head hits the sink as I'm falling. I still somehow manage to hold on to consciousness.

"Oh, just pass out already." Kumori groans. She looks, and smells, worse than ever. I can feel myself slipping into the dark.

* * *

 _Where am I?_ My first thought about regaining a shred of consciousness. I peel my eyes open to see a beautiful view of the True Cross Academy campus. The only problem? Why am I so far up and on what? A roof, I'm on a roof. My head feels like it's trying to split open. The first sound I notice is the sound of someone crying out in pain. I roll over and my breath is caught in my lungs. I found Rin.

"Finally. It's about time you woke up!" Satan, in the form I've seen him in in Gehenna. It says in the Bible that he was beautiful:

 _Ezekiel 28:12-18 "Thus says the Lord GOD, You had the seal of perfection, Full of wisdom and perfect in beauty. You were in Eden, the garden of God; Every precious stone was your covering: The ruby, the topaz, and the diamond; The beryl, the onyx, and the jasper; The lapis lazuli, the turquoise, and the emerald; And the gold, the workmanship of your settings and sockets, was in you. On the day that you were created they were prepared. You were the anointed cherub who covers, and I placed you there. You were on the holy mountain of God; You walked in the midst of the stones of fire. You were blameless in your ways from the day you were created. Until unrighteousness was found in you."_

I cannot argue, he can only appear in blue flames in Assiah. But his general features are still there. White hair that falls a foot below his shoulders, he keeps it tucked behind long pointed demon ears. He's fairly tall and bony. Behind him Rin is chained to the roof so that the skin on his back is stretched. Behind him Haato stands with a whip, the cat of nine tails, to be exact. He brings it down on Rin's back again. Rin cries out. I pull myself into a sitting position,

"Lucifer," My voice is low and controlled, "What are you doing?"

He walks over to me and squats down in front of me, "Isn't that obvious? I'm torturing you,"

"Me?" I yell in surprise, "I'm not the one being beaten!"

"No?" He laughs, "As you said I'm lazy, why look around for a host when I have the perfect one right in front of me! Only one problem, I accidentally made her too strong to possess. And then," he stands up, "And then she went and gave me a way into her head anyway," he cackles, "Isn't that hilarious?"

"What are you talking about?" My voice holds a hint of hysteria.

"Him," he points to Rin, "You fell in love with him, and that gave me an in. Do you know how many lashes is considered a death penalty? Forty. Do you know how many your friend has had since I got a hold of him earlier this morning? Forty five. You've been asleep for a long time, Rie. Look, the sun will be setting in less than an hour. Rin is almost dead. All you have to do is let me in, and I'll let him go."

I look at Rin, bleeding and, yes, even dying. I cannot let him die because I developed a crush. "Okay," I whimper. Lucifer smiles wickedly as he transfers himself into me. Suddenly it's like I'm watching a movie, I have lost all control of my limbs. From now on when I say 'I' do something it is not me.

"Okay now let him go," I spin around to find the source of the voice that said that. It was Yukio, behind him stand Shura and Arthur.

"Um, no," Lucifer chuckles, " John 8:44: "You are of your father the devil, and your will is to do your father's desires. He was a murderer from the beginning, and has nothing to do with the truth, because there is no truth in him. When he lies, he speaks out of his own character, for he is a liar and the father of lies." sorry boys, the truth just isn't what I like to speak."

I draw a sword and hold it over Rin's neck, "It's been fun though. Sadly for you, I can't risk leaving you alive to ruin my image for a perfect world."

 _"Our Father Who art in Heaven,"_

"Wait, what are you doing?" Lucifer sputters. When he swings the sword, it misses and severs the chains binding Rin's arms.

 _"Hallowed be Thy name,"_

"Stop! You don't have any control!"

 _"Thy kingdom come Thy will be done on earth as it is in Heaven."_

"Shut up! Shut up you Bitch!"

 _"Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who have trespassed against us."_

"No be quiet! I order you to be quiet!"

 _"And lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil for Thine is the kingdom, the power, and the glory forever. Amen."_

"Was that all?" He laughs nervously, "You'll need more than that!"

 _"Isaiah 41:10 Fear not, for I am with you; be not dismayed, for I am your God; I will strengthen you, I will help you, I will uphold you with my righteous right hand."_

"Be quiet!" he's growing weaker.

 _"Deuteronomy 31:6_ _Be strong and courageous. Do not fear or be in dread of them, for it is the Lord your God who goes with you. He will not leave you or forsake you."_

"No stop this!"

 _"Revelation 12:9_ _And the great dragon was thrown down, the serpent of old who is called the devil and Satan, who deceives the whole world; he was thrown down to the earth, and his angels were thrown down with him."_

"Be quiet," he whimpered.

 _"Revelations 19:20 And the beast was seized, and with him the false prophet who performed the signs in his presence, by which he deceived those who had received the mark of the beast and those who worshiped his image; these two were thrown alive into the lake of fire which burns with brimstone."_ I gain control of my arm and grab my sword, _"Noohra_ "light of God" _save me!"_ I unsheathe my letter opener sized sword and it grows to its full size. I plunge it under my rib cage and feel it pierce my lung. Lucifer howls and leaves my body. He flees back to Gehenna and closes the gate. I fall onto my back. In my last moments of clarity I sheathe my sword. A bright blue blob appears above me, I think it's Rin. He's saying something to me, but I can't hear it. Someone else looms over him. Something hot and wet is falling onto my face and something wet and sticky is soaking into my shirt and running under my hands. It hurts to breathe. My eyelids are so hard to keep open. I roll my head to the side to see the sunset. _So many beautiful colors. Even with my blurry vision it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen._ I take another shaky breath and wince at how badly it hurts. _My head feels so light, and my eyelids are so heavy. I'm so tired, surely I can go to sleep, right? Just for a minute._

* * *

 **That's all folks! Please review!**


End file.
